The power consumption of laptop computers, especially the power of Central Processing Units (CPUs) such as semiconductor chips used in them, is increasing. For instance, the total power of a laptop computer that was usually in the range of 10 watts, now is around 50 watts. The CPU power has been increased from 2 to about 18 watts and in the future it could reach 40 watts. Most of this power will be dissipated as heat to the surroundings. Getting more heat out of a laptop computer efficiently is becoming urgent.